Children Of The Revolution
by Suicide Bride
Summary: Arthur remembers the rise to fame of a friend off the back of the slade hoax but how does it feel to see her again after 7 years? linked with velvet goldmine with soem mistakes like where the gem ends up etc but so :P


"But I'm bored!" Alexis complained loudly sitting in the tiny café. She shared the table with 3 boys all in sparkle make up and glittery clothes like herself. She pouted with shimmering pink lips at them like a spoilt little kid used to getting her way. Which unfortunately she was not. Or of course this would all be different. "We're leaving in 2 weeks Lexi can't you entertain yourself until then." The smaller dark hair boy asked her. "Bah I've been entertain myself in this poxy town for 16 years. I want to go now." The boys laughed at her as some of the older people in the café muttered about the aragent youth of today. Alexis sneered at an old woman that was starring at her she growled at her until she turned away. Satisfied with having freaked out the local OAP's she turned back to the group. "It's only London. It's not that far why do we have to wait so long?" "Because some of us haven't finished our preparations yet we haven't all finished getting our money together." Malcolm the dark haired one answered. "Plus the flat won't be ready until at least next week." "Flat it's a dive for god sake what do they have to do convince the rats to leave?" Alexis Sighed. "I've been ready forever and we're not getting any where sitting here all day." "What do you want to do then?" Ray asked. She crossed her arms and laid her head on them. "I don't know." She said through her long black and red hair. "Just not sit here all day for fucks sake." "There's nothing else to do." "Exactly." Alexis muttered she suddenly stood up looking much taller than she actually was in pink platforms. "I'm going for a wonder. If you want me I'm sure you'll be able to find me just follow the disgusted looks." She said the last part loudly so all the oldies in the rooms quickly looked away. Wondering down what the tiny town laughably called main street Alexis couldn't help but attract looks. Although a lot were of disapproval most of the kids her age and slightly older looked in admiration. It was safe to say that Alexis had been the first glam rock kid in the town. They had mocked her at first in her velvet jackets platform shoes and glitter make up but they were regretting it now. Brian Slade was making her an icon in her own right. She for the first time had the respect of her peers. Others where not so lucky. As she walked past the only decent record shop she noticed a boy browsing the stacks he couldn't of been much older than her but she could see his discomfort as he debated between Brian Slade and something a little more PC. He was dressed like all the other kids in town. Striped tank top over and blue shirt cords and a sheep skin jacket. Ordinary. Something caught her eye about him though. She pushed the door open. The three boys at the counter give her a look up and down leering at her she give them a smile and a wink and she walked passed going straight to the rack holding her idols image. The boy looked up startled he dropped the record he'd been holding quickly back into the stand. He gave her a nervous look as he went back to his browsing. He kept glancing at her as she ran her fingertips along the line of Slade's face on the front of one of the albums. Finally she lifted the album he had been looking at when she arrived. Slade lay naked and painted green along the front. She handed it to him "It's fantastic." She murmured. "W-what?" he stuttered. "Take what you want. It'll change your life." He swallowed hard nervously he looked at the boys at the counter. What would they think if they saw him buying it? He looked back at her. She smiled reassuringly. Taking the album from her he walked to the front of the shop. The boys looked up when they saw him coming. He glanced back at Alexis she was browsing the racks again. The boys where older than him he remembered them from school and the fact that he knew them made him a little more nervous. "What ya got there Arthur?" One of them asked. He handed over the record. Alexis watched quietly form the back of the store. The three boys laughed. "Fucking disgusting he is." One of the informed them all. " A friggin woofter." "He is not." The Arthur protested. "You a woofter to then Arthur." They challenged him with a look of menace in their eyes. "Darling have you got that record yet." Alexis butted in. All of them looked up at her. She laughed. "Honestly love I can't get you to do anything." The older boys gave her a look that said they didn't believe her. Arthur just looked confused. "It's a birthday present. Don't you boys like Brian Slade?" "Nah don't listen to that woofter music." One of them muttered. She turned to him with a sugar sweet smile. "You know aggression towards homosexuality is often a sign of repress gay feelings." She turned quickly back to the dumb struck Arthur. Darling are you going to pay for it or do I have to buy my own birthday presents?" "Oh um sorry." He handed over the money and the sale was hung up in silence. Alexis took the bag from him and kissed him on the check. "Aw thank you darling." She took his hand. "Bye boys." They left hand in hand until they where out of sight of the shop. Alexis let go and walked away from him. "Uh Thanks!!" he called after her. She turned and smiled blowing him a kiss. "Enjoy!" She disappeared around the corner and he grinned. "Jesus." He murmured to himself. Tucking the disc under his arm he headed home.  
  
That's how I will always remember her I suppose. Even though I knew her for years after it's always that image of the girl who opened the door and held my hand as I got into this world. And ours was a different world. We had dreams more than our parents ever had we wanted every thing and the world glittered. She was going to be a star. Alexis Zane couldn't have been anything else. So strange and so beautiful she captured people's imagination. Everyone was in love with Alexis and Alexis well she was in love with love, with fame. She wanted the world.  
  
Alexis sat on the edge of a wall at the end of a quiet street. She sang to herself as she waited. Looking up at the sky she imagined what was going to happen soon. She saw her name in lights and stage covered in glitter. She smiled to herself. Footsteps made her look up Arthur approached hands in the pockets of his sheep skin jacket, which was buttoned up to the throat. She laughed at him. "Come on darling let me see." She asked him as she stood up. Looking about to see if any one was watching he slipped off his jacket to reveal a tight short girls t-shirt covered in glitter and badges. "Ooooh!" Alexis Squealed. "It looks so good on you!" He smiled nervously. "You think so?" He asked timidly. "Doll I think your ready to be introduced to the children of the revolution." "Who?" "The local glam kids." She told him stuffing his jacket in a large leopard print bag. "Count yourself lucky you have a society to go into. When I started doing this people thought I was a loon." He grinned. "They still do." "Oi!" She slapped him playfully on the arm before they linked arms and walked towards the main street. In a park just off Main Street the glamour kids huddled in glitter and velvet and bright colours they shielded themselves from the rest of the world. They greeted Alexis with enthusiasm being slightly off with Arthur but not as rude and ignorant as they had the time he ventured down alone. Alexis held sway over them to hear her talk among them was like a queen holding court. All he could do was watch her. So many of these children were in love with this façade but he knew more. He had seen her cry. She had run to his house face bruised and sollowen and cried about how much she wanted to die. The next morning he had awoken and she was gone he saw her later that after noon flirting with some boy her hair curled round her face covered in make up not a mark to be seen. She was always masked. They talked about music and clothes and their own bands trivial things but Arthur was amazed by them all. All so beautiful and here he was among them. Slowly as night fell they dripped away one by one until again it was only Alexis and Arthur. She sat on a swing and looked up at the stars. He sat on the grass and watched her. "There's a star man waiting in the sky, he'd like to come and see us but he thinks he'd blow our mind." She sang softly under here breath. She looked at Arthur and smiled. "This is a gold fish bowl this place." She sighed. " Don't want a fish bowl I want people to see me on the screen I want the world to see me." Arthur laughed. "I'm serious." She told him as she got up and joined him on the grass. She lay beside him and he lay back with her. Together they stared up at the sky. "I'm going t be a star. And the whole stinking worlds going to love me." "I know." Arthur murmured. "I'm leaving." "I know." "Come with me."  
  
What can I say I was scared? I was 17 and this beautiful girl wanted me to come to London with her. What was I going to do? I wasn't brave like she was. Two days later she left and I thought I'd never see her again. But then I had my own problems. And I began to see what she meant about this town being a gold fish bowl. Everyone is watching you every moment every day. Nothing is private. And yes you could say it is the same for a star but everyone looks at a star with love. In a fish bowl everyone looks with criticism in their eyes. It was 2 months after Alexis left that my dad threw me out of the house. I was a disgrace to the family he said, because I wasn't.normal. I was a child of my generation. Any one who was any one wasn't normal. They were insane mostly completely out of their minds. But that's what people wanted. They wanted the freedom of being insane. We lived through our idols then and our idols lived through insanity. Curt Wilde Brian Slade they weren't normal. And neither was Alexis Zane. She wowed the London underground music scene she was glam she was beautiful she was everything. And I was going to find her again.  
  
Music pulsed from the small club in the dark London Street. Arthur nervously checked the letter again for the address before slowly stepping up to the doorman. "I'm on a guest list." He told him nervously. "Name?" He asked in a low guttural voice. Arthur cleared his throat. "Arthur Stuart." "Go ahead." Arthur was half shocked that his name was actually there. It was dream like that he was going to see her again. The music was deafening in side as the band on stage really got into the swing of it. Suddenly there she was. A red velvet jacket pink boa purple cord flares and silver platform boots with dramatic glittery make up Alexis stood just as he remembered her. "And when the show's in full swing! Everyone in a while!" She sang out over the club pouting on a melodramatic way as she held court again in the masses. "High stepping chorus lines mean I'm forgetting Mien lullaby - liebchen!" Arthur Battled his way to the front of the stage as she continued. He was amazed at how the audience hung on her every word. "How rich in contrast, Love can be, Sometimes I'm quite amused, to see it twist and turn." She spotted him and smiled blowing him a kiss. The bassist Ray looked over and give him a wink and laughed when he looked flustered. People smiled at him talked to him made him feel welcome. This was home. As soon as she came off stage Alexis ran to him wrapping their arms around each other they kissed briefly as they babbled about missing each other. The rest of the band stood behind her waiting impatiently until one of them suggested they sit in one of the cushioned booths. Once huddled round a candle lit table the drinks flowed. Arthur was amazed at the tales she had to tell. "Honestly Arthur you missed out by not coming here when we did I mean we fell into this place." She laughed. "For some reason they fucking love me here!" "It's amazing." He murmured looking at the club all it tat looked so beautiful all the glitz and the glitter seemed like gold. It was a dream to him. And next to him was the person who'd saved him his angel who had brought him here. And she was becoming an idol it was only a matter of time. "Excuse me." Everyone looked over at the man addressing them. He was in his 40's at least in a smart suit adorned with gold jewellery and a long fur coat. A cigar hung from his ringed right hand as he starred openly at Alexis. He may as well have licked his lips and rubbed his hands together in glee. But Alexis regarded him with claim distain. "Yes?" "Divine." He said shortly. Alexis sighed bored with him already. "Jerry Divine, of bijou records." "Christ." The Ray gasped. "Close." Jerry smiled. " Miss Zane, I represent a Mr Slade who was here earlier and he wanted me to approach you about the possibility of working together." The rest of the band cried out in joy Arthur was completely shell shocked, but Alexis simply smiled. She reached in to her bag and took out an eyeliner pencil and a piece of paper and wrote down a number. She stood to give it to him. "Mr divine. I would love to work with your client but right now I'm enjoying myself with a very old friend. And would prefer to talk business another time." She pushed the paper into the breast pocket of his suit letting her fingertips brush his chest as she did so. "I like your style kid." Jerry smiled. "We'll be in touch." With that he smiled and Alexis sat back with Arthur. "Miss Zane a picture for the files?" one of jerry's entourage asked her. She pulled Arthur to her and pouted as the bulb flashed. "Thanks." After they had all left Alexis grabbed her glass of red wine and downed it in one. "Oh Christ oh Christ oh Christ!" She muttered. "FUCK!!!!" She screamed. They laughed. "Oh my god did that just happen?" Malcolm asked. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." Alexis repeated over and over. "Jerry Divine. Fuck Brian Slade!" She turned quickly to Arthur grabbing his hands. "Arthur! Brian Slade wants to meet me! Brian Slade was here!!!" Arthur just laughed at her. " I told you I bloody told you." "I'm going to be a star." She murmured as if the thought had come to her for the first time. She jumped up on the table and screamed at the top of her voice. "I'M GOING TO BE A FUCKING STAR!!!!"  
  
It was the first time any of us thought it was really true. But like I said even before she was famous when people saw Alexis in the street they thought she was some one famous. Jerry divine knew how to pick stars. Always had. He'd found Brian Slade and now he'd found Alexis Zane. But none of us had any idea what he had planed for her. None of us knew she was to be the heiress to the glamour density. The night Brian Slade was shot, or so we thought at the time, I remember Alexis's excitement. She spent hours getting ready because she had been given tickets to the after show party. We were going to meet our idol Alexis and I. It was a dream. When that shoot rang out I've never seen some one look so scared. As Alexis watched him fall to the ground she saw with him her future falling and shattering. What she didn't know was this had all been planned of course and she was a big part of it. She didn't know this until weeks later. After it was all proclaimed a hoax. The children of the revolution were left with out a leader and no one was strong enough to fill these platform shoes. So they turned to an offensive and proclaimed the death of glitter.  
  
The stage was dark and the club silent and heavy with tension. No one really knew what to expect. There had been rumours of course of Brian Slade coming her to say one final goodbye. But no one really believed he would show his face. Many were here for this new face they had heard so much about a rising star that was actually one of them. Most had never seen her never heard her but word spreads quickly. They all waited. Arthur stood at the back he was too nervous for Alexis to be up front in the thick of it. He looked the part these days with his blue hair, cut and coloured by Alexis well practiced hand he even wore he platforms and jacket. He was fitting right in. A single spot lit the stage as a tall thin figure stepped forward. Everyone clapped and cheered as they realised suddenly it was Jack Fairy. As Jack went into his speech about the death of this glitter world, someone in the corner caught Arthur's eye. Wrapped in leopard print he recognised a face that wasn't meant to be there. Brian Slade stood at the back of the room watching the stage flanked on each side by huge dark men there to disguise him or protect him he couldn't tell. "And So Was..." Jack continued. "The Death Of Glitter" Behind him a silk curtain dropped with the death of glitter printed in silver on it and suddenly the growl of a guitar brought a fresh round of cheers as the stage lit up. There they were Alexis and her band proclaiming the death of their world. And looking damn good doing it. "Friends say it's fine friends say it's good every body says I'm just like Robin Hood." Alexis launched into the song jumping posing and whipping her crowd in to a frenzy for 3 and a half minutes of pure energy and madness. As the last cord was jarred out of the guitars she looked fit to collapse she leaned against her mic stand as if she was going to fall with out it. But she was smiling. She looked up right out into the crowd. Right back at him and he smiled back. Suddenly a feed back screeched from the speakers as another mic was turned on. "Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls and what ever else you want to name yourselves." The voice came over the speakers as jerry Divine stepped on stage. He walked towards the confused looking Alexis he carried small silver crown in his hand. " I ask you tonight not to say the death of glitter but the birth of a new era of your glitter revolution. Maxwell Demon is dead. But in his wake he left and heir or should I say heiress." He placed the crown on Alexis's head and raised her hand like a prize- winning boxer. "I give you your new idol!" He declared. "I give you Alexis Zane!" The room exploded with cheers and flashing cameras but Alexis stood on stage looking very small and scared and confused. Yet she managed to smile. Arthur stood and watched her as Brian Slade slipped out the door as jerry divine lead her off stage and as she left his life.  
  
After that I didn't see her much. We met up a few times after that but she was touring and working and then I left and we just lost each other along the way. It must be 7 years since we last spoke 8 since we last sat face to face. And now she sits on the other side of this door. Brian Slade bringing us together again like he did in the beginning. And I'm more scared now than I ever was before. Why her why did I have to be left with only her to have the truth. I have so many things I want to say and not one of them involve Brian bloody Slade. I want to know what happened to that girl who cried on my shoulder the girl who starred at the stars the girl who saved me from being normal and the girl who left me there.  
  
"Mr Stuart?" A polite young voice asked. He looked up at the secretly of the record company building in which he now sat. "Ms Zane is free now." "Thanks." He gathered up his things and took a deep breath. This was it. He opened the door to the small office. Gold records hung on the wall and a leopard print sofa sat facing the window. He almost laughed that it was so typically Alexis. Then there she was sitting on the edge of the desk her long black hair straight and lose hung over on shoulder as she flicked through a music magazine. He clothes were much simpler than the old days a leopard print shirt and a black skirt just like a normal women. He noticed a silver chain around her neck held a green gem in a gold setting that he recalled form some where else he couldn't quite place. At 29 she was as beautiful as she was when he first met her. She looked up and smiled. "Jesus." "Close." He smiled back. "It's been along time." She sighed looking away from him. "I know." When she looked back at him her eyes where glistening with tears. "I missed you." Her voice cracked as she admitted this simple fact. He stepped closer and took her in his arms. In his head he flashed back to the day she'd come to his house in tear face swollen. He hushed her as he did then. Holding his old friend in his arms again nothing seemed to matter this was what had been wrong this is why he'd been so lonely. This was why he had gotten so unhappy as he'd gotten older. Alexis was apart of him. And now it was right again. She sniffed as she stopped crying. "Sorry." She said. "You know how I get." "I know." "Yeah." She smiled. "I suppose you would." 


End file.
